


Dirge

by dsa_archivist, EA Karras (Anne)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, due South
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-07-10
Updated: 2000-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-10 19:39:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11133384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne/pseuds/EA%20Karras
Summary: The Dark Slayer series can be found at http://evolvision.virtualave.net/rcms/dark/dark.html





	Dirge

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Dirge

"Dirge"

EA Karras and Magnes

 

Caine pet his Moloch's hair back, before sitting at the demon's side. "I have a job for you, Thomas..." He smiled indulgently as his pet curled against his legs. "But first, tell me....did you have any visions last night?" 

"None..." Tom lowered his gaze. "I'm sorry." 

Caine smiled again. "Don't apologize for something so insignificant, Thomas..." He petted at the hair, lightly. "We'll just try harder. Perhaps a visit with Mr. Noor would be in order, yes?" He chuckled as the Moloch rubbed his chin against the Ancient's knee. "When does your reproductive cycle begin?" 

Tom stared at the vampire king, "Thursday. You're ready for me to carry a child?"

"My heir," Caine corrected, "We will have to find a suitable sire. I'm afraid I am much too ancient for such a thing." Caine smiled again, looking around his court, and looked down. "Perhaps Elder Calhoun?" 

"I don't know..." Tom froze before continuing. Caine nodded, urging him to continue. "Ever since the last battle with Lilith, he's been....on edge." 

Caine peered at the Elder, his second, quietly. "You're right..." 

"It would need to be someone new. Someone recent." 

"Ellery's childe." Caine nodded. "I do sense a power from him." He looked down at his pet. "Do you think you can do it?" 

"Do pigliots fly?" 

The ancient vampire smiled gently, stroking Tom's hair. "I'm afraid our James might be jealous if he finds out what I'm planning." 

Tom's eyes drifted shut as Caine began rubbing behind his ear. "Don't worry. I won't let him remember anything. Do you have a preference?" 

"Preference?" wondered Caine. 

"Son or daughter?" 

"No," he said, bemused by the choice. "Either will suit me very well. But he must not know." 

Tom's eyes were fever-bright as he looked up at the vampire king. "Don't worry." 

"Be gentle. He is a good man and loyal in the extreme." 

It was the Moloch's turn to smile. "I promise." He grinned widely. "I'll be good." 

Slowly, Caine stood up and took the Moloch's hand. "Come. Let us prepare..." 

*** 

Ray looked up as Tom entered the Gangrel Sanctum. Caine he'd expected. Tom...he'd only met the Moloch on a few occasions and found him likeable, if not worthy of a bit of pity for the crap he had to put up with from everyone treating him like dirt. 

Ray had never been able to see people's attitudes towards Molochs and Hienics. There was a general tendancy to look at them as toys, indulgances, not people. 

"What's up?" He watched the Moloch, warily. It was rare that the demon ventured on this side of Caine's court. Ellery and the rest of the Gangrels had little respect for the Moloch courtesan, and they let it be known he was not welcome. "Does Caine need something?" 

"Mm. You could say that." Tom made his way over, and sat beside the newly made Gangrel Get. "How are you adjusting?" 

Ray gave him an odd look as the cat demon touched his arm gently. "Okay, I suppose. Something wrong?" 

"No. Close your eyes," Tom said softly. 

"Why?" 

"Because I asked you to. I'll dim the lights. There. Close your eyes, Ray." 

He frowned, but obeyed. This man was Caine's courtesan, after all. Even with his eyes closed, he could sense the light in the room. It wasn't so bad now. He felt Tom remove his glasses. 

"Is it still too bright?" asked Tom. 

Ray blinked, glancing around. "No. That's fine. Thanks." Something was going on here and he wasn't certain he liked it. 

Tom was gazing at him intently. He also needed very little light to see, though he didn't mind bright lights either. 

"Your eyes are beautiful, Ray. Has anyone ever told you that?" 

"Uh, no. No, they haven't." He grinned nervously. He felt almost like there was some joke going on that he wasn't aware of. 

"Very beautiful," echoed Tom. He reached out and ran his fingers along Kowalski's cheek. The get stiffened, his emotions a tumult in his mind and Tom's: fear, want, confusion. 

"It alright," assured Tom. He reached into the Gangrel's mind, easing his reaction, increasing his desire. "It's alright. He knows. He approves. Let it happen, Ray." 

Ray closed his eyes as Tom leaned forward and kissed him. "Why?" He breathed, opening his eyes again. 

Tom smiled, ears perking up as the heater kicked in. They'd need to get Ray's blood boiling for this to work. "It's what I do." He smiled again, sadly. He was not too proud to admit that his lot in life just plain sucked. He blamed his parents for that. The Moloch Bastard and the Watcher Bitch. All because they couldn't pay their debts. 

Cecil's fault he was here, but he hardly blamed him anymore. After all, the Enthos was much worse off. 

"But why?" Ray pulled back as Tom leaned forward again. "Why do you do it?" 

"Because it's what I am." He brushed his fingers against Ray's cheek again. "We don't have much time, Ray." 

"You don't have to," Ray blurted out. "Whatever it is he wants you to do, you don't have to do it." 

Tom lowered his eyes, then leaned forward, looking deep into Ray's eyes. "I do. And you do. You'd do best to remember that. We're his to play with, you and I. Only you won't accept it." 

"But...I...Tom, please! Not like this!" 

"Shh." Tom put a finger on Ray's lips. "Be still for a moment. Relax, Ray, I won't do anything you don't want." 

He felt the get slowly unwind a bit. So trusting. Tom was still, reaching out to Ray with his mind, trying to sooth him. Caine was right. This was an excellent man. And it seemed as if his heart was rather taken...James was there, in that odd vampire way, and another... 

He delved deeper into Ray's memories. Dark hair. Fair eyes. Red. Leather boots. A beautiful smile. Who was this? This man that occupied so much of Ray's mind? 

He was beautiful. Kind. A police officer? No. Canadian. A Mountie? A Mounted Slayer? Ray was in love with...a Mounted Slayer. Tom almost smiled. Only Ray Kowalski. 

Well, he'd give Ray what he wanted. He wanted this man, so let his mind's eye see this man as he leaned in again. Yes, he wanted to be kissed. Cecil had just used him to satisfy his own wants. Tom was rarely kissed by the Enthos. Never by Caine. Alex...it had been so long. 

But here, now, the contact was wonderful. Electrifying. 

He felt those long fingers in his hair, thrilled to the feel of the vampire's tongue in his mouth. Oh, god, this is what if felt like to have someone make love to him. He'd almost forgotten. Gentle, generous, kind, giving rather than taking. Oh, god, he was jealous of this nameless Canadian whose image he'd borrowed. To have a soul such as Kowalski treating him like this, always.... 

Like Alex had treated him. 

Not much longer. Not much...

Ray pulled him against his body, totally unaware that this was not whom he thought. The noises, the sounds he made were erotic, almost more than Tom could bear. Nothing would ever again satisfy - he would never be able to be touched by another being without comparing it to this moment as Ray's hands slid up his back under his shirt, cool and smooth. Tenderly, so slowly it was a seduction unto itself, Tom felt the vampire undressing him. Worshipping him. Making him painfully aware of everything he had missed and lost. 

"Love you, Fraser," whispered Ray in his ear. 

"I love you, too," Tom replied. 

He meant it. 

He felt teeth at his neck, and winced. "No." 

"Ok...ok..." Ray murmured against his neck, and entwined his fingers with Tom's own. "Ok..." 

*** 

The next day: 

Caine rose as Tom entered his throne room, sullenly. He could sense a change in the Moloch's demeanor and hoped that it was due to the child he now carried. Without even touching Tom, he could feel the child. Her power was immense. He had been right to choose Kowalski as the sire. 

"Are you well, Thomas?" He took the courtesan's hand, leading him to a chair. "You do not look well." 

Tom smiled, bitterly. /Self righteous bastard,/ he thought, and stared hard eyed at the vampire king. "I'm just fine. Thanks." 

Quietly, Caine reached over to pet at his Moloch's hair, only to have the pet pull away. He raised his eyebrows, surprised. 

*** 

"Where the hell were you?" Calhoun demanded, standing in front of Ray. 

"Where was I when?" Ray sipped at the mug of blood, and stared at the Elder, shocked. "Yesterday?" 

"At the battle. Where the hell were you?" 

"What battle? I was here all night." 

Calhoun shook his head, dropping into a chair. "You missed. We kicked their overdressed butts." 

"Dream on, Irish," scoffed Ray. 

"Saw your Slayer friend," teased Calhoun. "Hat and everything. He was /running/. Very hot." 

"Daywalking show-off." 

Calhoun snickered wickedly, reaching into his pocket as his cell phone began to ring. "Calhoun. Yes, Lord Caine. He's right here." He looked at Ray skepticly. "He looks okay. Skinny and his hair is weird, but okay. Yeah. Yeah. Okay. We'll be there." 

He hung up, then smiled at the get. "Come on, caddie, we've been summoned. Bit of scouting for the powers that wanna be."

back


End file.
